


standing on your mama's porch (you told me that you'd wait forever)

by Teddydora



Series: rocksalt one shots [4]
Category: Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, my girls being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: So there they were, standing in the dressing room together, putting on their makeup before this all important banquet when Flora suddenly sank to her knee in front of Millie.“Holy shit, you’re so beautiful, will you, Amelia Quint, marry me?”Flora and Millie: cute as always
Relationships: Flora Baird/Millie Quint
Series: rocksalt one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	standing on your mama's porch (you told me that you'd wait forever)

In the last month there had been parties galore to celebrate the wedding of some cousin or whoever of Flora’s to an eligible Norwegian businessman and since it was the first royal wedding in a while - the papers and paps were losing their minds over it. And since it was Flora’s cousin and Flora was a senior royal, Millie had to go with. 

They’d been able to blow off the first few banquets and balls by taking an extremely long holiday touring the Isles but now with three weeks to the wedding, the Queen had called them back to Edinburgh and stopped them from slacking off of their royal duties. 

Yay. 

So there they were, standing in the dressing room together, putting on their makeup before this all important banquet when Flora suddenly sank to her knee in front of Millie. 

“Holy shit, you’re so beautiful, will you, Amelia Quint, marry me?”

Millie pulled her off the floor, “We’ve literally been married for six years, you need to stop doing this.” Despite her words, she was smiling. “We’re going to be late, let’s go.”

“Lead the way, m’lady.” said Flora, offering her arm to Millie, “I’d follow you to the ends of the earth with only mild complaining.”

“What about a Royal Banquet?”

“Sarcastic comments at worst. Shall we, to battle?” 

“We shall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, and the little twist. I love them so much, thanks to @wlw-prompts on tumblr for the inspiration.
> 
> Check out my blog @princessflorabaird and please tell me what you thought, feedback is very encouraging
> 
> title taken from Summer of '69 by Bryan Adams


End file.
